


Finding Home

by shortling24



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortling24/pseuds/shortling24
Summary: 2 Years after Rose ends up in Pete's world. Rose is working for Torchwood and is sent down to Broadchurch to deal with an alien crash. Pete wants her to deal with DI Hardy who has been assigned to help them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Doctor who or any characters. I don't own Broadchurch or any of those characters.

Pete called Rose into his office. There had been a small alien craft go down in a little town called Broad church. They had a team already there, but it was going to take two weeks before the survivors would be rescued by their planets government. Rose was good at running interference with the local police departments, besides Pete figured she could deal with the main DI that was assigned the case, one DI Hardy. Rose could get anyone to listen to her, he figured even that angry old git. She had learned well from the Doctor. 

Rose walked to the elevator and pushed the floor for Pete’s office. She already figured out that she was going to be sent to deal with the grumpy DI. She hoped she could get him to listen and back down off of the team that was there. She had heard that he was making their lives very difficult on an easy case. She had read all the reports from the team lead and he seemed to be a right ass. He also looked like her Doctor with a beard and a bad haircut anyway. There was also a look alike actor in this universe too. 

Rose walked into the office, “Guess you are sending me to go deal with Mr Grumpy DI.” Rose said as she sat down in the chair across from her dad.

“Rose you have the most experience dealing with humans and non humans. I am asking as your boss, but as your dad, I will understand if you can’t handle the fact he looks like your Doctor. Right now they haven’t finished building the cannon yet. You have two weeks to deal with him, get a break from here and hopefully it will be completed when you return.” Pete told her. 

He knew Rose only wanted to go home to her universe and her Doctor. She was a good daughter to him and her mother, a good sister to Tony and a good agent for Torchwood. She did her best even if she didn’t want to be here. Rose had more compassion in her for anyone, even aliens, than most people who worked there. He watched Rose as she thought, he wondered if this was too much for her. 

“I will do it dad, at least it is summer so I won’t freeze. I will go deal with the DI. It isn’t like he sounds like the Doctor, I talked with him on the phone the other day he has a Scottish accent, the Doctor couldn’t do one, even though he tried once,” she smiled at the memory. 

“If it becomes too much I will send Jake down to replace you. Pretty sure your mother will probably be angry with me sending you out there. Though she keeps pushing you to date, she doesn’t want you with any one that would remind you of the Doctor, not like you will ever forget him. Now here are your tickets for the train. There will be a rental car ready, since you always prefer that. You are scheduled to leave first thing in the morning. You can go ahead and go home now, give you time to pack, if you want.” He told her. 

Rose had been working nonstop since the Doctor’s hologram had appeared on the beach in Norway. She would find a way back to the man that she loved and as her dad, well this universes version of him, he would do everything in his power to help her. If anyone could find a way to get back it would be Rose Tyler.

Rose packed up what she was taking in a hold all and put the files in her briefcase. When she was done she pulled out the file on DI Hardy, she decided to read it again. There had been a case he had been on go bad in Sandbrook, though it was his ex wife’s fault and he took the blame. The murder in Broadchurch seemed to have caused him some issues and he disappeared for awhile. He came back and started right back to work at the police Department, Ellie Miller his partner had returned shortly after. The only other information was that he had an ex wife, a daughter and his birthday was October 16, 1969. There was a short bit about his health and the fact that he had a pacemaker inserted shortly before he disappeared. 

Rose wondered if the guy might have had a mental break down after his partner’s husband was arrested for murder. After all the crap that had happened with both murder cases everyone seemed to be against him. None of what happened had really been his fault. She tossed the file in her briefcase and sat down with a glass of wine and thought about her Doctor, the man she loved and would find a way to get back to, after all she promised him forever.

The next morning Rose woke to a call from her mum. Pete must have told her she was going to be going to Broadchurch. “Morning mum.” Rose said as she answered the phone.

“Don’t know why Pete is sending yu out to see the DI that was on the news. There are other agents that work for him that he can send, they can deal with him as well as you can. He looks like your Doctor, that is not good for you. You shouldn’t have to deal with this.” Jackie started to rant.

“Mum, mum it is fine; I know he is not the Doctor. Just another DI I need to deal with. My job is to help aliens and they have them in Broadchurch. Mum, I promise I will be fine. It is my Job and I am good at it. Please calm down, and don’t be mad at Pete, he gave me a choice and I chose this.” Rose told her

“Is Mickey going with you?’Jackie asked.

“No mum, Mickey is across the pond dealing with another issue, he left yesterday. I don’t need Mickey mum. I am 24 years old, 27 in this universe. I am fine mum.” Rose said. 

“You don’t look a day over 20, just like your mum, you age well. I don’t look a day over 35.” Jackie told her.

Rose held in a laugh, “Yep mum, young and beautiful. I have to go so I can get to the train station to catch my train. Dad doesn’t want me drive all the way down. I never thought I wish miss having airplanes instead of the slow zeppelins that took longer than driving. I love you mum, I will come visit when I get back.” She told her and then rung off.

Rose got out of bed and grabbed her clothes on the way to go take a shower. She wasn’t sure she was ready for this but she wasn’t going to let herself, the Doctor, or her dad down by running from the situation, after all she was the Doctor in this universe She was the Defender of the earth as the Doctor had said.

Once done with her shower Rose dressed, threw out anything that would go back in the next two weeks and made sure her flat was clean, She didn’t’ want to come back and have to deal with it. She picked up her hold all and her keys on the way out the door.

Rose arrived at the train station just in time. She was not really excited for this trip like she usually was, once seated Rose took out the file out that had the information about the aliens that had crashed and the plan of action to go over again before she arrived in the town closest to Broadchurch. This was going to be a long ride.


	2. Chapter 2

When the train arrived at the station, Rose followed the group from the train out to find the rental car place. It was suppose to be a couple blocks away. It didn’t take much for her to find it and get the car, being Pete Tyler’s daughter had its perks. She stowed her stuff in the boot and started on the last part of her trip into broadchurch to deal with one DI Hardy. 

She knew she could have been picked up by one of the team members who were already there. She wanted her own car so she could travel after her job was done. She was actually out of the house and had never taken vacation time in 2 years. She thought that maybe a little rest and relaxation would clear her head and she could daydream of the day the cannon worked and she could find her Doctor.

When Rose arrived at the hotel she was met by Gwen Cooper. One of the members of the Omega team assigned to this situation. Gwen had her hotel key already for her and helped her get her stuff out of the boot and up to her hotel room. “I will let you get settled, and then I will take you over to the warehouse that we are using for a place for the Omblogs to stay while they are here with us. I am glad that these aliens are humanoid; this town is already talking up a storm about the crash, though they all believe our story. The two cops that are assigned to us, DS Miller is helpful, DI Hardy, he is a mister know it all, rude and grumpy. He is almost impossible to work with. He keeps telling us how to do our Jobs, even though he doesn’t know a thing about aliens. He is so frustrating.” Gwen said before she closed the door and let Rose get settled. 

A half hour later, Rose wandered down to the bar to meet Gwen. She had actually been surprised the DI hadn’t already showed up to interrogate her. He always seemed to be poking around asking questions. Some that didn’t really have anything to do with the situation. Rose knew he asked a lot of questions of the team and that they never really gave him the answers he was looking for. Anything besides who they were and how long until they left was all the information that the police knew. Most police were more than happy not to know anything about the situation. They would hand over the alien, or case to the Torchwood team that showed up and would run off as fast as they could with their hands washed of the odd situation. DI hardy wanted to know everything. Pete had tried talking to his Captain, who supposedly tried talking to him, but he still wanted to know more than anyone could tell him. 

“You ready for this,” said Gwen walking up to her. “I bet that DI Hardy will probably be there. Tried telling him this is our job and we know what we are doing. He just said this was his town.” Gwen said with a shrug. She wasn’t cut out to deal with DI’s with attitudes. Her job was to help the aliens, most of who were way easier to deal with then DI Hardy. 

It was only a ten minute drive from the hotel to where the Torchwood team had relocated the crashed ship and the five survivors of the crash. They had set them up in a warehouse and set up particians for privacy, offices, and a med bay of sorts for the injured survivor. 

When they arrived Ianto met them outside the door. The three walked in together to meet with the Omblogs. Gwen and Ianto introduced her to the captain of the ship, he introduced himself as Frank.

“Humans have shorter names then we do, so we have human names when we visit. We are here to learn about your world and the different customs. We look similar enough that no human has noticed us. We also have permission, as you must know. We are sorry that we became a problem with the crash.” Frank told her.

Rose knew from the file that the Omblogs came to Earth every 6 months to visit different parts of Earth to learn, the party that would come down to the planet usually transmatted to and from the planet so that no one would see their space craft. They had an agreement with Torchwood to do so in exchange for information on other alien cultures. The Omblogs that came had to be able to at least speak English; many spoke more than one Earth language.

It is okay, we are not upset, after all accidents do happen. I am just here to keep the peace with the local cops. We want your stay with us to be as safe and peaceful as possible.” Rose said. She looked over at Gwen, “What is our cover story for the locals?” she asked.

“Tourists from London, the bus broke down just outside of town. The town leaders gave us this place for them to stay until they are healed and ready to go home. The Captain of the Police, DI hard, DS miller and the Mayor are the only ones who know the truth. The locals don’t like it; think we should just get them a new bus out of town. Most are ignoring the situation, other than giving everyone who doesn’t live here the stink eye.” Gwen told her. 

Frank sighed and looked at Rose, “Humans in small towns seem to have issues with outsiders, anyone not from the town. As most of the people who live on this planet do not know anything about people from other worlds they are more difficult to have conversations with and learn from,” Frank explained to her.

Gwen excused herself and Ianto walked with Frank and Rose to meet the other survivors. While Rose was talking to the Torchwood Doctor about the injured survivor Gwen returned.

“Rose, Di hardy and Ds Miller are here to see you>’ Gwen whispered to her. The DI was not liked by anyone, alien visitors and Torchwood team alike. Rose excused herself and took a deep breath before she followed Gwen to meet the DI. She would treat him like a disgruntled alien and kill him with kindness.


	3. Chapter 3

Outside the warehouse DI hardy and DS miller wanted for the Commander of the Torchwood team that had come down. “I wonder what this commander Tyler is like.” DS Miller said to hardy.

“Don’t really matter Miller. How do we even know that they are real aliens? The cyberman weren’t aliens; it was humans that used humans.” DI Hardy said to her. He knew that they were supposed to be aliens; why else would Torchwood be here, they dealt with anything alien. He wanted to protect his town and not let anything happen like the cybermen. He didn’t trust anyone, barely trusted Miller.

Right at that moment Gwen and Rose walked out the door of the warehouse. “Hello, DI Hardy and DS miller I presume,” Rose said as she extended her hand to shake theirs. “I am Commander Tyler of Torchwood Alpha Team.” Miller shook her hand but Hardy just stared at her, not even seeming to blink.

“Glad to meet you.” Miller said looking at Hardy. He was being more of an arse then he normally was.

“We have everything set up to move them out to the crash site in no more than two weeks. We will move them at night so as to not to bring attention to them or to us. We have everything here completely under control. These aliens are completely peaceful and you will have no issues with them or us. The aliens are under our protection. We will call you if we need additional help.” Rose told them. She knew that this was not new information. Gwen, Ianto and even Pete had tried tell the DI and his Captain they were not needed and everything was under control. Torchwood was following protocol to protect the town and the aliens. 

“Well, Miss Tyler,” DI Hardy said, accentuating the miss. “I am sure that is all and well, we haven’t gotten any complaints about you or them. As the Police force for this town, we will be helping with this case until it is completed and you and the visitors are on your way out of town.” 

Rose was getting angry at the DI already. His use of miss just proved he was an arrogant git who liked putting down women, at least younger women. Not being married had no bearing on how she did her job, along with the fact she knew more about aliens then anyone on Pete’s world. 

Rose walked up and stood toe to toe with DI Hardy, “Look Di Hardy,” she said aggressively, “I am 27 years old, I have dealt with aliens longer then you have even thought they might exist. We have this completely under control. It is not like you even know any information about the aliens, were they came from, or how to help them.” She paused to calm herself down; she wasn’t sure why he could piss her off so easily, she was usually a very calm person. “If you want to help, then we are more than willing to allow that, but do as you are told and stay out of our way. As Torchwood we have jurisdiction over this issue,” Rose told him.

“27 you say,” Hardy replied, “You don’t look a day over 20.” He grumbled, what was some 20 something government employee telling him what he could do in his own town. This was assigned to him and Miller and they were going to do their jobs, Torchwood or no Torchwood. He had the stray thought that she was hot when she was riled up; he shut that line of thinking down quick.

Miller just stared at Hardy he may be a git and an arse most of the time but she had never seen him quite this bad. She wasn’t sure why he would even mention the woman’s age. 

“Our Captain wants us to stick around until the visitors are gone, to protect both them and the town.” Miller said. She did not know that Hardy had been pulled into the office and told to back off. The Captain didn’t want any trouble with Torchwood as it was a government entity way above his pay grade. Miller only knew what Hardy had told her the Captain had said to him.

“Well it won’t help the people of this town thinking something is actually wrong with you always around. So as a compromise we can meet every morning at the police station at 8 am so that we can give you a daily report. We will keep you updated on any changes or issues that arise and how we handled them.” Rose told them.

“I want a twice a day report, 8 am at the office and 7 pm at Miller’s place.” DI Hardy said.

“Twice a day,” said Rose exasperated. “Nothing is going to need reported on twice a day. If anything happens that we actually need your help, we will call you.” She said as she handed him her card with her cell number on it.

Rose was pissed this guy thought he was in control of their operation or her. Miller she could handle, she seemed like a nice lady. DI Hardy was just a jerk. She would have no issues with seeing him as the Doctor. Her Doctor may be a bit clueless on some human emotions and such but he wasn’t a complete arse like this man.

Rose turned to leave, “Fine, we will do that, give Millers address to Gwen..” She stopped when Hardy cleared his throat.

“Look, I shouldn’t have said that, about your age.” Hardy told Rose, he had to work with her and he didn’t need them calling the Captain. Rose just looked at him and walked away, after Miller gave Gwen her address she followed her into the building.

“Why my house?” asked Miller as they walked back to the car.

“Because it isn’t public and I don’t need some woman to come to mine and be the talk of the town. It just looks like you two may be friend.’ He told her. 

Miller nodded her head in agreement, he was right. “If I may ask, what is your issue with her?” She asked him. Hardy just grunted.

“Told ya,” said Gwen when they got into the build, they both laughed and went back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose awoke early the next morning wishing that she had told Pete no. She had dealt with her first doctor being grumpy and rude, frequently calling her an ape, but even he was never this bad. She got up and showered for the day in need of a cuppa. She didn’t want to go out and possibly meet the DI, but she really needed her morning tea. Rose finally forced herself to drive to a little care for tea and breakfast that was in the opposite direction of the warehouse. She ordered her food and sat and waited for her breakfast, slowly sipping her tea. As she waited she pulled up the internet to search areas near Broadchurch to explore after her assignment was over, she heard someone clear their throat. Assuming it was the waiter with her food she looked up to see DI Hardy. 13 days, or less if they could hurry things up, just 13 day and you never have to see him again, she told herself.

“What can I do for you DI Hardy?” She said as nicely and calmly as she could, it was only seven in the morning and she wasn’t going to be late for their 8 am meeting. “Our meeting is not until 8, is there something urgent you need to discuss with me?” she asked.

“Can I sit?” He asked motioning toward the seat across from her.

Rose looked at him for a moment. “Yeah,” she finally said, also motioning at the chair across from her.

The DI sad down, “Look, I don’t apologize, I’m old, I’m gruff, but I was out of line implying you were too young to deal with the present issue yesterday.”The DI hurriedly said, he didn’t want anyone to hear him apologize to anyone. It would already be all over town that he was talking to a young blonde by lunch. No one in town needed to know that he had a softer side.

Rose stared at him. “I agree it was out of line.’ she said, then decided to see if she could find a good side to the DI, if he had one, she thought. “It’s water under the bridge.” She reached her hand out to shake his, “Hello I am Rose Tyler.” She said. He took her hand and shook it.

“Hello Rose Tyler,” he said. He said her name similar to how the Doctor would say it, just with a different accent,. He then shocked herby smiling at her.  
Roes took a deep breath as her heart stuttered, oh maybe his bad side was better, she wondered to herself. His behavior reminding her of the Doctor was not going to be good for her.

“Well, I should be off, have to meet Miller,” He said as he started to get up.

“Why don’t you stay for breakfast?” Rose heard herself ask him. What am I thinking, she thought to herself, as she hoped he might take her up on the offer.

“I really can’t.” he said as he got up, “but how about super. I will pick you up at six from the hotel.” He said assuming she would say yes and reminding himself to ask miller to borrow the car. When he realized what he said he wondered what the hell he was doing. This woman was 15 years younger than he was, besides after Tess he didn’t want to deal with any woman, did he?

Rose agreed and set the date. She wasn’t sure this was a good idea, but maybe it wouldn’t hurt. She could keep the Di calm. She watched him walk away seeming happier than she ever saw him.

When Hardy met up with Mille he was smiling. “Are you okay today, sir?’ asked Miller when she saw him smile. That won’t something he did, ever. She was a little scared with him smiling, she wondered if she should call medical.

“Fine miller, everything is fine. Today is a good day so far Miller. We have a meeting at eight with Miss Tyler that we really need to get to.” He reminded her.

“Yes, Commander Tyler, sir,” she tried reminding him that she was a commander of a Torchwood team and not some person on the street; she had a title like they did. 

Rose went to pick up Gwen from the warehouse for the morning meeting with Di Hardy and DS Miller. Gwen looked nervous as she got in the car, she had been dreading talking to the Di again. She had the report in her hand ready for them. She had already talked to the agent who was in charge over night. There really was no reason to have a daily meeting, these were very peaceful aliens. They were just explorers’ and had already been to Earth several times. As the cover story was working, there was no upset town’s people and no complaints. Gwen really wished they could move them out of town sooner, she disliked the DI as much as everyone else.

“You look happy today,” Gwen said to Rose when she looked over at her. 

“I look happy every day,” replied Rose.

“Rose I have known you for two years, other than when you are with your family, your smile never reaches your eyes. Today you look really happy,” Gwen told her. Gwen and Rose had been good friends since Rose’s arrival in Pete’s world. Rose trusted Gwen more than anyone besides Pete, Mickey, and Jake.

“I think I might have made DI Hardy into a person instead of an arse.” She told Gwen with a laugh.

“How the hell can you do that?” she asked Rose, she didn’t think that man had a decent bone in his body. Rose could talk many aliens down and calm them, but Hardy was another story.

“Well he found me while I was out to breakfast. He actually asked to sit with me and sort of apologized for yesterday, after I asked if he would join me for breakfast, which he refused, he invited me to dinner.” Rose told her.

The information startled Gwen so much that she yelled “What,” startling Rose and causing her to hit the brakes.

“Sorry,” she said to Rose, “but after yesterday he asked you out? What did you tell him?” Gwen asked as Rose started to drive again.

“I told him I would go out with it, It’s not like a real date and maybe it will help him not to be a grumpy arse while we are here.” She said.  
Gwen was a bit concerned, “Are you doing this because he looks like the Doctor?” she asked concerned for her friend.

Rose parked the car at the station before answering her, “No, he is not my Doctor. I am not looking to date, date. He is taking me out; I figure it can’t hurt the situation. I also never said I would go out with him passed tonight. One dinner out, talk, keep him calm. It isn’t like I have never gone on a date since I was here, mum keeps pushing it. Looking like the Doctor and being the Doctor are two different things. This cannon project we are working on is supposed to be up and running in a few weeks, then I can get home to my Doctor, the man I love.” Rose said to Gwen, her eyes starting to brim with tears. She missed her Doctor, this was just work.

“I understand, I am sorry that I brought it up. I know how much you miss him. You are my friend and I am just concerned about your well being,” Gwen said as she patted her shoulder.

They both got out of the car; Rose wiped away the tears, took the report from Gwen and put it in her briefcase. She was going to be professional about this and show the DI she wasn’t too young


	5. Chapter 5

DI Hardy watched out of his office as Rose’s care pulled into the parking lot. He continued to watch as they talked and then both Got out of the car. Rose looked as she had been crying. He wondered what had made his Rose cry, as he balled up his fists at his side. ‘His Rose’ he started wondering if he was having a mid life crisis. He was 41, did men his age have mid life crisis, was it too early. He knew she was single through the tabloids he looked up about her last night, the Vitex heir, and Peter Tyler’s daughter. Peter was the owner of Vitex and Torchwood CEO. The tabloids tried to pair her with all the pretty boys she ever looked at. He walked away from the window as DS Miller came in his office. 

“The Torchwood people will be here any time, where are we having the meeting, sir?” asked Miller.

“Just pull in a couple chairs from the bull pen and we will have the meeting in here, more private than anywhere else.” He said. His office was mostly glass so they would see if anyone was hanging around.

Miller had one of the sergeants bring in two chairs. He quickly excused himself after he was done, no one stayed within Hardy’s eye shot if they could help it. He was a bit nicer after he disappeared for a few months, but only to anyone he didn’t work with. At work nothing had changed and no one wanted their head to roll.

Rose and Gwen signed in and followed the officer at the desk to Hardy’s office. Both of them were nervous. Rose didn’t know how he would act after asking her out, plus he was at work. Gwen just did not like DI Hardy he was an arse to her every time she had to deal with him in the last few days.

“Well let’s get down to business.” DI Hardy said gruffly. That was the Hardy that Miller and Gwen both knew.

“Nothing really new to report to you,” Gwen said.

“We have the report of everything that has occurred since we last talked, which is mostly procedures. This race is peaceful and we don’t expect anything out of the ordinary to occur.” Rose said opening her briefcase and removing the file she had slid the report in it. Her brief case looked like a blue police box, it was probably stupid, but no one had ever said anything about it, just some novelty item.

“What is that then?” DI Hardy asked pointing at her briefcase, Rose figured the one person on the planet that would ask about it. 

“It’s just a funny briefcase my dad had made for me.” Rose said. No police call boxes had been used in this world. They had emergency beacons in an orange box to call for help. 

“Public Police call box,” The DI read. “What’s that?” he asked, “Where did your dad get the idea?”

“Not sure,” said Rose trying to hide the fact she was lying. “It is kind of an office joke, I keep my phone in there and I work for Torchwood, got a call that I dealt with and the lady thought I was a police officer, she called a lot and my briefcase would ring, so this was the joke.” Rose said, too much information Tyler, she told herself. 

The DI looked at her odd. She might be lying and the other woman had an odd look on her face. Maybe it was a Torchwood thing and they aren’t really supposed to talk about it. The other woman did not have a briefcase with her, that he had ever seen, he thought to himself.

They went over the report, which in reality there was no new information to report. There really was no reason for two meetings a day. Having to meet with him twice a day was going to become boring and tedious, and very unneeded, Gwen thought to herself.

The DI asked a few questions about the plan of action that was put into place and how they planned on moving the aliens and space craft back to the crash site to be picked up without anyone noticing. They told him as much as they were allowed, just enough he might stop asking questions.

After the meeting as Miller, Gwen and Rose started to leave the office, Hardy said, “Rose can you stay for a moment.” She noosed yes as the other two women left the room.

Miller pulled Gwen along with her down by her office door, “What is going on here?” Miller quietly asked Gwen.

“Not sure, but this is going to be interesting,” Gwen said, not telling Miller anything that Rose had told her this morning. They stayed by the door so that they could watch what was going on in the DI’s office.

Every cop in the bull pen’s eyes were on the DI’s office as they watched the blonde and Hardy talking, no one said a word.

“Still on for tonight?” Hardy asked, knowing that they were being watched, he didn’t get near Rose and kept a professional distance, no use in giving everyone something to talk about.

“Yep, DI Hardy, we are still on for tonight, what kind of date are we having?” She asked, “Need to properly dress after all.” She smiled up at him as he actually looked at her.  
He looked her up and down, she was wearing her black Torchwood Uniform which fit her snuggly, he almost turned red with embarrassment as he realized how much he was attracted to her.

“It is a nicer restaurant, not like a café or chippy. I have always wanted to try it but never had a reason to go, until now.” He replied, “Maybe kind of dressy,” he continued. He realized he wouldn’t mind seeing her in a skirt. In his mind’s eye he could envision her all dressed up for him. Down boy, he thought to himself. He wasn’t even sure why he was doing this, she was way too young for him.

“Well then Di Hard,” Rose started to say.

“Alec, please call me Alec.” He told her.

“Okay, Alec, see you at six then,” She said as she opened the door and walked out to find Gwen.

DI Hardy stared at Rose as she walked out the door. There was just something special about Rose Tyler. He didn’t even notice that he had walked out the office door to watch Rose walk away. When he could no longer see her he turned and walked back into his office and closed the door. 

As soon as the DI’s office door closed the bull pen became very noisy as everyone started to discuss what they had seen and what was going on with the DI.

Not four hours later Rose got a call from an unknown number. “Hello,” she answered, she knew it was not work related as all calls from Torchwood would have a special ID number. 

“Rose,” Alec said, “I called because the captain feels a morning meeting should be sufficient for us to get the information that is needed. We of course would like it if there is any kind of problem that arises that we would be told immediately.” He said rather gruffly to Rose as Miller was standing in his office.

“I am fine with that, Alec.” Rose replied, “How is your day going?” she asked to try and make him less grumpy.

“It is work Rose, I am working,” he replied ushering Miller out of his office and closing the door. “Though I miss seeing you,“ he told Rose, after Miller left. He had never said I miss you to anyone besides his daughter since the break up with Tess. “We don’t have any big calls, so it is boring.” He heard himself say, since when did he ever talk this much.

“Ah,” Rose replied, “I had desk duty for a few months after a bad call, couldn’t go on any interesting calls, so I understand bored. It will be a long two weeks for me, this is not a usual call for me, I usually only do top priorities.”

“I can help you from being bored while you are here.” The DI said before he could filter his thoughts. Both of them got embarrassed at the way he sounded a bit seductive. The DI really did not know what was coming over him.

Rose did not quite know what to say back to him. She was a bit attracted to him, but she figured that was because he looked like her Doctor, if you took off the scraggily beard and did something with the mop of hair. His attitude, being a grump and arse all the time was nothing like the Doctor. She worried that it might be a mistake to see him. But she also knew that it was only going to be two weeks, soon the cannon project would be finished and she could start to use it to find her Doctor. She hoped hanging out with the DI for one night wouldn’t hurt anything.

“Well,” Rose finally said, “We will see how well tonight goes and maybe you can,” she continued.

Alec could swear he hear Rose smile through the phone, “Was that a smile?” je asked her. “I think I got you to smile,” he teased her.

“No, it wasn’t.” Rose teased back looking at her watch.

“I have to go, it is time for me to go to lunch,” Rose told him.

“Meet me in ten minutes at eh café across from the Police Station,” He said without thought.

Rose thought for a moment, heck why not, it’s just lunch. “Okay, meet you there.” Rose told him as she hung up the phone. 

When Rose rang off Alec yelled to Miller, “Miller, I am going to lunch, I will be back.” When Miller looked up at him from across the bull pen where she had been talking to another officer she saw a smile on his face. She really started to wonder what was going on with the DI.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose was nervous as she told Gwen she was leaving and got into the car. She was really not sure why she said yes to meet him for lunch and dinner. She knew this was not what she should be doing. She planned on leaving this universe; she did not belong here and could not be more than his friend. She knew the cannon would work and she could find the man she really wanted to be with. But she really did like spending time with him and wanted to. He did not act anything like the man that she loved. He was older, though she didn’t know if that was the beard. He was also grumpy and gruff all the time and had no idea what being nice was. The man never smiled and didn’t talk much. She wondered what she really saw in him and why she was doing this. When she pulled up to the café and saw Alec nervously pacing all her thoughts flew out the window as she watched him walk over.

Alec saw that Rose had pulled up to park and walked over to open the door for her. “Rose, thank you for meeting me for lunch,” He said as he helped her out of the car. He wondered what was happening to him, this woman had done in a day what no one had ever done before, and even Tess wasn’t able to do, soften the DI.

Rose, not knowing how much she was actually changing Alec’s behavior, smiled up at him as she took his hand and allowed him to help her out of the car. The smile she had given him was one that she usually reserved for the Doctor, tongue in teeth, she didn’t even realize that she had. “Thank you Alex, you are very much a gentleman.” She told him.

No one had ever called DI Hardy a gentleman, but for Rose he wanted to be a better man. He needed her like the flowers needed the rain.

Rose and Alec went in and ordered lunch and drinks. He had Rose pick a table and brought the food over when the order was ready.

“So what brought you to work for Torchwood,” Alec asked after trying to figure out what they should talk about, work was something he could discuss okay.

Rose’s heart sank at the question. She shouldn’t and couldn’t, tell him the truth, but part of her did not want to just tell him her cover story about being here in Pete’s world.

“I have an interest in aliens,” She said, not lying really, but being as vague as possible. “I had a friend who helped with the cyber men issue; he got me into helping alien species. So when Pete, dad, needed help I went to work for him.” She said, using as little information as she could to answer him.

He didn’t say anything to her calling her dad Pete, instead he said, “A friend, huh? What kind of friend?” 

“A friend,” repeated Rose “He is gone now,” Rose said sadly.

“Oh, I am sorry, so sorry.” Alec said, assuming her friend had died. Rose did not correct him, it was easier and no explanation needed.

“Any way, I worked my way up, not an easy task when your dad is the head of the company.” She explained to him.

“I could understand that.” He replied as he took Rose’s hand. Rose jumped, not because he took her hand but because his hand was cool like he Doctor’s. This wasn’t the Doctor so maybe his heart condition made his hand a bit cooler then what would be normal. 

“Is this okay?” He asked her because she jumped when he took her hand.

“Yeah, its okay, just wasn’t expecting it is all.” She told him and then to lay some stuff on the table and see what he said.

“I need to tell you something, before someone else does.” She started to say. Alec looked sad, here it comes, I have someone, he thought.

“Not bad, I promise.” She replied smiling at him. “You look a bit like me friend, okay, you could almost be twins. You are different though, completely different, you are not the same man, two different personalities,” she explained to him. “I like you, but I want to be up front with you. I don’t want you to think I said yes to a date because of that fact.”

Alec had actually started to think that after she told him, “I didn’t,’ he answered back. He hoped what she was saying was true, that it wasn’t because of some dead guy; he really was attracted to her. He did not know where this relationship would go, but his hormones seem to know where he wanted it to go.

Lunch was over faster than either of them would have liked it to be. After Alec walked her to her car, she watched him walk across the street to the Police Station. “Rose, what are you doing?” she asked herself out loud. She wanted the Doctor; she loved the Doctor and would be going to find him soon. Yet Alec made her feel things she had not since her arrival 2 years ago. 

Rose called Gwen and told her she didn’t feel well and was going to lay down, she didn’t really have anything to do anyway, the team had everything under control. And she had Alec under control too she told herself as she drove herself to the hotel. When she got there she decided to call mum and clear her head about Alec.

An hour and a severe headache later she wondered what possessed her to call her mum. Calling her had not helped her situation any. Mum had said some stuff about Alec and Rose had defended him. At that point Jackie had flipped out on Rose about the Doctor and how she was supposed to be in love with the Time Lord not some look alike DI. Rose finally got her on the subject of Tony and then off the phone. Rose decided she needed a nap to get rid of the headache.

She awoke, to the ringing of her cell phone, from a dream about the Doctor and Alec. Her brain was even starting to confuse the two of them. She looked over toward the phone that was ringing again, it was Pete.”

“Hey dad,” She said as she answered the call.

“Everything all right, you haven’t answered the phone.” Pete asked her. 

“Yeah dad just had a long call with mum and ended up with a headache so I took a nap. I also have nothing really to do, I don’t need to be here.” She said hoping that Pete would pull her out and end the dilemma that was occurring with Alec and her.

”I know, but from the reports you have calmed the DI down.” Pete said, “I want to keep you down there so he stays that way. I have an idea, I will send Jake down to cover for you for the weekend; you can go on a road trip and get away. If anything comes up they can call you and get you back there, would that be alright?” He asked. He knew she was bored; this was not her usual type of op that she would be working. Rose was Alpha team; her ops had more adventure then babysitting a DI.

“I would love that dad.” Rose told him. Maybe a weekend away would clear her head and help her keep Alec and the Doctor separate.

“Jake will be there Friday at five in the afternoon. You have no meetings with the DI until Monday; I worked that out with the DI’s Captain. He doesn’t work this weekend anyway. Use the same Torchwood card for the other hotel and gas.” Pete told her.

“I figured I may stay a bit after I was done a few days, so I already have some places I want to go to visit and explore down the coast. Never really visited out of London in the other universe,” she told him.

“Good then, we are all set, I emailed Jake. Call me if you need anything.” Pete said.

“I will. Love you dad,” Rose said before she rung off.

Rose had slept longer then she had planned on and needed to get ready for her date with Alec, her dinner with Alec, she reminded herself. She was really starting to this was not a great idea; in fact she thought this was probably a really bad idea. Yet she found a little black dress she didn’t remember packing, with some matching heals that she sat on the bed before going into the en suite to get a shower.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec had no idea what to wear; he wanted to look nice for one Rose Tyler. He had left work an hour early, just because he couldn’t figure out what he should wear. When he grabbed his stuff and told Miller he was leaving because he had errands to run she had started asking questions he didn’t planning to answer.

“Sir, are you leaving already?” She asked him.

He was prepared to say, going to run errands when his mouth said, “Yeah, I a have a date if it is any of your business.” he heard him say gruffly to her before he turned and marched out of the office. Since when did his mouth just say stuff on its own? What was Rose Tyler doing to him.

“A date?” Miller called after him. Great now everyone knows he thought as he ignored her.

Alec showered and wrapped a towel around his waist. He looked at his beard and hair. He wondered how Rose’s friend had worn his. He tried combing it in a little style. He debated whether or not to shave. He decided this was him and he would at least clean up the beard, as he had let it go, but it wouldn’t help anything if he looked more like her friend. He finally decided on a clean suit and oxford that he hadn’t worn in awhile. At least it was clean and pressed unlike his normal daily wearable clothes. He even shined his shoes to try to impress the young blonde girl.

Rose was done getting ready faster than she thought she would be. She decided to go down to the bar and get a glass of wine to help calm her. She was nervous and she didn’t know why. She was just having dinner with Alec, it wasn’t like she hadn’t gone out before, or that she was planning on having an actual relationship with him. She was here for two weeks and then she would be able to start looking for her Doctor, she told herself. 

As she sipped her wine and waited she got lost in thoughts of the Doctor, when she heard a voice say “Rose.” She looked around; Alec was walking over toward her. She watched him walking over, looking very much like the Doctor. His suit even seemed to be a blue version of his grown one. It fit him just like the Doctors fit. “Oh now we are in trouble,” She thought, “and it’s just beginning,” her brain added as he came up and kissed her cheek. His lips on her cheek felt odd, yet they didn’t.

“You are looking good.” Rose told him as she tried to pull her thoughts together and remind herself this was Alec a grumpy Scottish detective. 

“Not as good as you though,” Alec replied back as he looked her up and down with a hungry look in his eye. “Are you ready to go?” he asked her/

She had already paid for her drink as she was only going to have one glass before Alec got there. She took her purse off the bar, “Yep.” She said popping the P like the Doctor.

Alex took her arm and hooked it around his elbow. She was a bit disappointed that he didn’t hold her hand and reminded herself, again, that this was not the Doctor. She knew she needed this weekend away from him; she needed to get her head back on straight, or was it her heart? Alec was not her Doctor and she had promised him forever. She ignored the little voice in her head, one she hadn’t had for awhile.

Alec helped her into the car and got in to drive them to a nice Italian restaurant. After he parked, he yet again got out and opened the door and held out his hand to help her out. She did not know if this was how the man usually acted with women, but he seemed at ease with the behavior. She smiled up at him, letting him know she liked the gesture. They walked into the restaurant and looked around as they waited to be seated at a table.

“Do do you like Italian?” Rose asked him.

“The question is, do you, Rose Tyler, like Italian. I probably should have asked you before.” He said to her. When he said Rose Tyler it sounded like he said it just like the Doctor, accent and all, she stared at him. “Are you okay?” he asked her.

“Yeah, yeah.” Now her brain was making her hear things. She really was confusing the two of them. She smiled at him as they were shown to their table. She couldn’t continue this; it wasn’t fair to Alec, or herself. 

Alec was very attentive to Rose, asking her opinion on food. After their drinks and appetizers arrived he asked questions, careful not to bring up her friend. He found that she was very much like him, she only worked and stayed home, both seemed to be homebodies. They had similar taste in television shows, movies, and music. He wondered how we could find such a perfect human.

After dinner neither Rose nor Alec were ready to leave each other’s company. Rose knew that this was yet another bad idea, yet she felt comfortable with him. “Let’s go sit by the river.” He said, Rose agreed and followed him the car.

Across town Ellie Miller & Gwen had gotten together for coffee. “It’s not like I am not enjoying Hardy being a whole new man, but he is also my friend. Is he okay with Rose?’ Ellie asked Gwen.

Gwen wanted to be honest but since Rose’s true identity was classified she could only tell her so much information. “Rose is one of the best people I know, she has compassion for everyone. She is not going to purposely hurt the DI.” She replied, which seemed to appease Ellie. “How much do you know about Rose?” Gwen asked her. 

“Daughter of Peter and Jackie Tyler, put up for adoption, her family found her after the cybermen attack, works at Torchwood. Her mum and dad keep her out of the spot light. Is there anything else to know?” Ellie asked Gwen. 

“Not much more to know.” Gwen said. She is pretty much work and home, doesn’t socialize much, or date ever. One guy from Torchwood, think her mum pushed it.” Gwen told her.

They saw Alec park across the street from the coffee shop. He got out and walks around to the passenger door and put his hand out to Rose to help her out. Her and Gwen watched as she got out of the car, he walked her to the door of the hotel and kissed her cheek before walking away.

Rose stood at the door and watched as he drove away. She was so confused about her feelings for him. She turned and walked into the hotel.

Ellie took her leave and Gwen made a call as she walked to her car. “I don’t know if we will need the cannon project now.” She told Pete when he answered.

“I already heard from Jackie, she is talking about and defending the DI. I am not sure if this is a good idea or not.”Pete replied

“I have never seen her this happy, yet she seems awfully confused too.” Gwen told him.

“We will see, I gave her the weekend to help her figure things out. I will find a way to keep the DI busy, if I need to so that he stays away from her.” Pete replied before they hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose woke up on Thursday early again. In just three days thing had changed for her. She still wan not quite sure that this was a good thing. She cared about Alec and did not want to hurt him. She had realized when he left the night before that she was sad to see him go. She felt an odd connection to this man and had no idea why.

Elli Miller wondered about her partner, he had more or less disappeared for awhile after he had to take time off to get a pacemaker inserted. When he returned he was a little more mellow and talked a bit more. He still never said anything of consequence and would not talk about feelings. He would not answer anyone’s questions of where he went or what he did while away. He was still closed off. She had hoped that the surgery and nearly dying would give him some prospective on life. After returning to work he became his same gruff, angry self. The man that smiles, that was interested in Rose, was a complete gentleman, that man she didn’t know.

Gwen was not sure what to think about the situation with Rose and the DI. Rose had a devotion to the Doctor, the likes of which she had never seen before. Yet she seemed to like this look alike DI a lot. She was worried about her friend that she would eventually come to her senses and hurt both herself and the Di so that she could go find her Doctor. 

Alec was worried about ruining his chances with Rose. She had lost one man, would she give him a real chance and not just be with him because he looked like the man that she had lost. HE was happy around her, a better man; he wanted to be that better man. He wondered if she was really only with him because of the man she lost, or because she saw something in him, the man he found when she was around.

The meeting that morning was a little subdued with all of them wondering where Alec and Rose where going. Alec and Rose kept giving each other looks. Gwen and Ellie both noticed, both of them happy for the couple yet both worried about the outcome. There was nothing to report about the town’s visitors. There was no issues that occurred or changes in the schedule and no one expected any either.

After the meeting Alec actually walked Rose and Gwen out. No one in the station talked, they watched in stunned silence watching Alec with a smile on his face, glancing at the blonde woman he was walking out. Miller noticed what they were doing and barked, “Get back to work.” Ugh she thought, I am turning into Hardy.

Rose and Gwen drove to the warehouse together. Rose always picked her up so they only had to drive one car to and from. 

“Rose are you okay?” Gwen asked her. Though Rose was happy around the detective she was pensive when he wasn’t around, always seemed to be deep in thought. 

“I am doing okay, Just unsure of things. I can’t talk to mum and Pete about Alec. Mum wants me to date, but only Mickey. Pete is building the cannon just so I can go back to the Doctor. I love the Doctor, though the traveling the stars is great too.” Rose smiled, “but something is pulling me to Alec. There is this thought in the back of my head that I can’t just quite get, something to do with Alec, and it isn’t that he looks like the Doctor.” Rose told her.

Rose parked in front of the warehouse. “I dreamed about them both, together, apart, even them both being on the TARDIS.” Rose said as she turned toward Gwen. “Just unsure what to think.”

Gwen didn’t know what to say. They both got out of the car and went into do their work. 

Two hours later Gwen saw Rose look at her phone, excuse herself from a conversation and walk to the area they had designated as the office. Rose sat down at her desk as she continued to stare at her phone. Gwen went to see what was going on and Ianto followed her.

“Rose what is going on, everything okay?” Ianto asked her.

“Yeah.“ She said absent mindedly as she looked up at Ianto who stood next to her. “I am not sure, it’s Alec, and he wants to meet for dinner again. He is so different around me, nothing like the reports say. He is sweet, caring, and a total gentleman.”

Both Ianto and Gwen wanted to laugh; even though Gwen had seen Alec’s behavior around Rose she still didn’t believe it. The DI Hardy they had seen and dealt with was so different than what Rose dealt with.

“I don’t want to hurt him, but I done want to run from him either. Sometimes I think that maybe this universe is giving me a chance at my happy ever after. Other times I feel like it is a test and that I am giving up on my Doctor and getting back home. I did promise him forever.” Rose said then went back to looking at the phone.

Ianto took a chair and sat by Rose. “You have the weekend off to decide, or at least see if you want to pursue a relationship with the Di. Yes Pete told me Jake is coming to give you time off, wasn’t hard to figure out why. I already know about you and Alec this town talks and since you are one of us, they try to get information about you from us. We don’t give it to them.” Ianto told her with a wink. “Follow your heart, wherever that leads you. We honestly don’t know if the cannon will work. There haven’t been cracks big enough to send you through yet. Maybe you can find love here on Earth. Look at your mum and dad a universal love connection, two universes one forever.” Ianto leaned over and hugged her and then walked away to let Rose think.

Rose made a decision, on dinner at least and text Alec back, yes. Alec replied with the time he would pick her up and told her to dress casual. Everyone noticed Rose smile the rest of the afternoon.

When Alec parked the car after the date Rose put her hand on his arm before he could get out of the car, “Alec , I am leaving tomorrow night to go down to Devon for the weekend.” She couldn’t bring herself to tell him the truth about why. She realized then that she may never be able to tell him the truth about herself that she was already sort of lying to him.

“I am off this weekend. I could go with you.” Alex said, hoping that she was not running away from him already.

“Can’t, I am sorry. Pete is sending me on official business. You wouldn’t have anything to do and would be bored. It should only be two days at most and I will be back on Sunday afternoon. Part of her wanted to take him and run away, the other part wanted her to see through trying to find the Doctor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As celebration of me getting a job and going to work today, I give you the chapter early.

Rose drove away from Broadchurch and Alec with a heavy heart. Alec and Miller had both come to see her off. Alec even had hugged her and kissed her on the forehead not caring who was watching. Rose thought it was quite like the Doctor. Miller just stared at tem, never seeing Alec show affection like that to anyone.

“Why does this feel like a goodbye?” He asked Miller as he sadly walked back to his car and went home. When he got to his place, he put the keys on the table by the door. He looked around and went to sit on the couch. He felt off this was home, but home was where Rose was and she wasn’t here after all. Home is where the heart is and Rose had his. 

Rose drove to Devon barely paying attention to anything but her driving, her thoughts on Alec and the Doctor. She kept trying to figure out that little thought in the back of her head, the one she couldn’t quite get to. She arrived safely at her hotel and checked in. She wasn’t sure what to do and didn’t really feel like going out so she ordered room service for dinner and sat on the hotel bed to think.

When room service knocked Rose jumped. She hadn’t even noticed that an hour had gone by because she was so lost in thoughts of Alec and the Doctor. After closing the door her phone started to ring. She practically ran to get it, hoping it was Alec; she was disappointed that it was only Pete.

She only had a short conversation with Pete and Mum; she really didn’t want to talk to them at all. She finally got off the phone by saying that her food was getting cold and she needed to eat. After she ate the food, that she barely paid attention to she decided to just got to bed, Alec wasn’t going to call her. 

Her dreams that night were of both of the men that were part of her life. At first she was back on the TARDIS with her Doctor. He was at the controls and she was on the jump seat. “Rose,” he said, “Are you alright?” HE turned to look at her with a look of concern on his face. “Something happen on the planet I don’t know about. That planet was supposed to be safe, nothing bad, and nothing to hurt you.” He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, She could feel the beat of his two hearts.

When he stepped away instead of the Doctor standing there it was Alec. “Rose you make me happy, you make me better, I am a better man because of you,” he said as he leaned down to kiss her. As he started to kiss her she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes it was the Doctor standing there instead of Alec.

“Is this okay Rose, you said you loved me, I love you Rose. I promised myself if I had a second chance I would tell you. I will tell you every day. Please Rose don’t leave me again, I need you Rose,” the Doctor told her as he hugged her again holding her tight.

Rose woke up the next morning late, more confused than ever. Both her brain and her heart were confused about this situation. She was completely confusing Alec and the Doctor, which was not fair to either of them, they were two different men, one human, one a Time Lord, and Rose realized she cared deeply for both of them. Rose grabbed her phone from the night stand, still nothing from Alec.

She took a long hot shower to clear her mind, or at least try to. When she got out she dried herself off leisurely, this was her first vacation in a very long time. She got dressed and decided she would spend the rest of the day sightseeing and shopping, hoping it would help. 

Rose got ready to go, she grabbed her phone and decided that maybe she would text Alec and see if he answered her back. She told him that she made it safely to Devon, that everything was going well, and that she missed him. With a smile at the thoughts of Alec, Rose left the hotel room to go out.

Rose decided since it was late enough that she would get some chips. As she sat in the chippy, she realized that it reminded her of her first date with her first Doctor, Later after he changed faces when they had talked about it she said, “that was our first date,” her Doctor had said we had chips..” Then she was reminded of the smell of apple grass, her heart beat for a man who was no longer there; not that he didn’t want to be, but that they couldn’t be together. She ate her food and daydreamed of a man with two hears and a love that transcended the mulitverse.

Rose left the chippy and started wandering down the street looking at shop windows. She saw a care drive by that looked like Alec’s, she looked at the driver, but it was a woman not Alec and she looked away real quick. She took her phone out of her pocket and looked at it, still nothing from Alec. She sadly put the phone back in her pocket. What she didn’t know was there was an emergency that he and Miller had been sent to deal with.

She passed a dress shop and decided to turn around and go look. She walked into the store thinking that maybe she could find a new dress for the next date with Alec. She spent the next hour trying on dresses to find on that she thought would make Alec smile. 

Rose spent the rest of the afternoon sightseeing around the town. She never spent much money on herself, living on the estates it was just trying to get by. She stopped at a small café for supper and tea. She checked her phone again, the ringer was on, Alec and never text back, maybe she was wrong about how he felt about her.

When Rose got back to the hotel her phone rang the notification ringtone. Alec had finally text back, he explained that they had to work a case that day and he was sorry that he wasn’t used to people texting him so he didn’t think to look at the phone at all. Rose smiled; maybe she was right about him having feelings for her.

For Rose it was another light night of odd dreams of Alec and the Doctor; the man here and the man there. Rose didn’t think that this weekend was going to help her figure out her confused thoughts and feelings. She did miss traveling, but it was the Doctor that she wanted, stuck with him it wouldn’t be so bad. But part of her wondered if being stuck with Alec would be the same. She got out of bed and decided to shower and figure out what to do for the day.

Rose got her tea and breakfast and decided to walk through the town again. It was similar to Broadchurch, very quiet. It was so different from London and the estates where she had grown up. She wondered if she could handle living in a small town. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she was not paying attention when she went to cross the road. The tea cup flew from her hand as a car hit her and she blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There may be a bit of angst in this chapter

Sunday afternoon Alec was puttering around his house. The case of the arson at the bakery had been solved. The arsonists were actually a couple of school kids who had a prank go wrong. He felt bad that these two kids had wasted their lives for some stupid joke. He wanted to text Rose but had no idea what Pete had sent her to deal with, it could be dangerous. He figured that not all aliens were as peaceful as the ones that had crashed near the town.

He heard a knock on his door; he jumped because it had startled him. No one came to his door, Miller would call and he would either wait outside for her or meet her wherever they needed to go. He opened it to see Gwen who had been crying and a stern looking man standing on his porch.

“He looked down at Gwen as he did not know this other guy, “Gwen what is wrong?” he asked but he knew it was Rose. He wondered if something had went bad on her op. When Gwen did not answer right away he grabbed her arm, “Where is Rose, what happened to her?” He questioned angrily.

The man standing there grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Gwen. “I am Jake; I also work with Rose on her team.” Jake took a deep breath. “She got hit by a car. They flew her to London, to our Torchwood medical center. Come with us and we will take you there to see her.” Jake offered. He realized that this man had some strong feelings for Rose, he couldn’t just leave him there to have to wait for a call, but he realized there would be a lot of explaining on the way there. HE hoped he was right in what he was about to do.

Alec nearly crumpled to the floor when he heard the news. “How bad?” he asked. He knew it must be really bad if they flew her to the Torchwood medical unit. “Then he realized she got hit by a car, not some alien weapon, he hoped that was good news. “I’m going give me one minute to grab stuff.” He said to them. He ran and grabbed a hold all and through some clothes in, not really paying attention to what he was bringing. Within two minutes of going into his room he came out, “let’s go.” He said, grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

When they got into the car for the long drive to London and Torchwood he sent a message to both Miller and his Captain to let them know about Rose’s accident and that he was traveling to London to be with her. Miller knew that he cared for Rose, now she knew that he may love Rose. She sent back her apologies for the accident and prayed Rose would be alright. At the last minutes she decided to add the word hugs. When he sent it back Miller knew Rose and really changed Hardy and she really hope that Rose survived the accident, she didn’t know how Hardy would handle losing Rose.

Pete called and Jake put the call on speaker phone. “I am calling to update you. Rose right now is in a coma. She has several broken bones, head tram and cuts and bruises. We know that she will be fine, we all knowabout her.” He told them.

“How do you know she will be fine, I know that none of that is good.” Alex yelled.

“Jake, it is time to explain.” Pete stated and rung off. He hoped letting Alec know about Rose was the right thing to do.

“What does he mean?” Alec asked angrily, “What needs explaining?” he asked with a hallow feeling in his stomach.

“This is not going to be a short story, so just listen, can you do that.” Jake asked Alec. Alec nodded, what they hell did they need to tell him, he wondered to himself.

“When he says she will heal, he means that. Rose will heal herself, she can’t die, at least by anything that we know of.” Jake stated.

“Can’t die, can’t die? What do you mean by that?” he asked

“Listen Alec,” Gwen tried to say as calmly as possible as she looked over at Jake she told Jake, “start at the beginning.”

“Rose is not from here, she is from a parallel universe, what she calls the prime universe. Every major decision made creates parallel universes. She came to this universe the first time with a man called the Doctor and saved us all from the cybermen.” Jake explained.

Everyone knew about the cybermen, they never made it to town, but most people had lost someone that they knew to them. The devastation had been awful for the whole world.

“They returned to their universe and the cybermen found a way to follow them. We tried to warn them, but our universe runs faster than theirs, we are three years ahead of them. By the time we got there they had already invaded. Rose and the Doctor again saved the day but there was an accident and Rose ended up stuck here and her Doctor on the other side in their universe. There is no way back, they are lost to each other.

The hallow feeling continued to spread. Alec realized he wasn’t dead, they had been separated.

“She can’t go back; he can’t get here without destroying the universes.” Jake told him. He skipped over the cannon project that Torchwood was working on to send Rose home. They didn’t know if it would work and it wasn’t even finished. Rose could change her mind.

“We don’t know why Rose is like she is. Something happened to her but Jackie, Pete and Rose has never told us.” Alec was giving him a questioning look wondering how Rose was Pete and Jackie’s if she wasn’t from here. He wouldn’t ask until later, when Rose was okay, he would need to know everything about her.

“Rose got hurt bad last year, she should be dead. She was hit in the head by an energy pulse beam, should have fried her brain stem, Rose slept for a week, we all waited for her to die, instead one day she sat up and was completely healed and completely normal. No one knows but a handful of people, not even her mum was told about it, though she will know now, she was with Pete when the call came in. She is not going to die Alec, we don’t know how long it will take but she will heal.” Jake said before going quiet and letting Alec Process the Information he was given.

Alec sat back and thought. Rose was human, but not human. Rose would live. Rose lost her lover who was alive. This was a lot of information for him to go through. His Rose wasn’t normal; he didn’t really know what the fact that she couldn’t be killed meant. He wondered if he could live with this knowledge and love Rose the way she needed. He realized yes he could, because he would never want to live without her. Rose made him better, Rose was his hearts, Rose was his everything.

No one talked the rest of the trip. Jake and Gwen didn’t know what to say to make this better. It wasn’t everyday you find out the woman that you are dating is not quite human and from another universe. Neither of them knew Alec well enough to know how he was taking it. They were both just glad that he had not demanded to go back.

When they pulled into the Torchwood garage Alec took of his seat belt and jumped out of the car. He followed Gwen and Jake through doors and hallways, not paying any attention to anyone around him. People stared at him; most realized he looked like the picture that sat on Commander Rose’s desk.

They stopped at a door. Alec realized that they had stopped and a man was standing there. “I am Pete, Rose’s dad. Now there are no machines, no IV’s, it won’t look like a normal hospital room to you. Rose does not need equipment to heal, just a bed to sleep in. I hope that they explained enough to you. She is going to sleep for awhile and you may see a weird glow as she heals herself.” Pete told him and then opened the door for Alec to walk in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to tell me if you like this story.


	11. Chapter 11

Rose was lying in a bed as Pete had said. It wasn’t a normal hospital bed but a full size one to give Rose comfort while she healed. There was no machines at all, just a few chairs next to the bed for anyone that wanted to sit and observe her. When he looked at the chairs he realized there was a woman sitting there with her eyes closed holding a small infant in a sling on her. “There are five of us now.” Echoing in his head, Rose was talking in his head.

Alec walked over to the other side and took her hand so as not to disturbed the lady sitting in the chair, she looked a lot like Rose. “Oh Rose,” he whispered, “My Rose.” It didn’t matter to Alec where she had come from, or what she was, she was here, and she was his.

The woman in the chair sat up suddenly and looked at him half asleep, “Doctor you are here?” She questioned.

“No, I am not the Doctor, I’m Alec,” he replied. It made him question again whether or not Rose liked him for him or because he looked like the Doctor.

“How is she?” Alec asked the woman who had not told him her name yet.

“How much do you know?” She asked defensibly, she would protect her Rose and if this wasn’t the Doctor she did not know how much she could tell.

“They told me, she won’t die.” He replied, he still wasn’t sure he could believe that Rose would survive an accident like that.

“Her bruises and lacerations are completely healed. Most of her bones will be healed in a few hours, tomorrow morning at the latest. The brain takes longer is what they told me. I didn’t even know tell today that she could do this, Pete hid the last time from me. I’m Rose’s mother by the way, name’s Jackie and this is her little brother Tony.” Jackie told him.

Jackie stood up. “I am going to get you a cup of tea and give Tony to his dad, be right back,” She told him as she patted the baby’s back and left the room.

Alec walked over to the other side of the bed, moved a chair closer and sat down. HE rested his head on the bed next to her arm and took her hand. He had a weird vision of her doing the same thing with him being the one in bed. Rose was projecting thoughts to him, but she had never ever been around when he was in the hospital. He didn’t think Rose was really human anymore.

Jackie returned with a tray that had tea, sugar and milk on it so he could fix it the way he liked it. Jackie watched him make his tea and stated, “Like him then. No wonder she likes you,” partly under her breath.

Alec had heard her. Was it true, did Rose want to replace The Doctor with him; he looked like him and drank his tea the same way. Right now he couldn’t ask her she was in a coma. For now he would have to wait for the answers, he said nothing to Jackie and watched Rose sleep.

Jackie watched Alec; he had the same look that the Doctor gave Rose, one of a man in love. “Well I am going home now. I will be back in the morning. Figure you will stay the night here so I will have someone come and check on you later.” She told him.

Alec looked up at Jackie, “I can’t leave her, I won’t. I want to be here when she wakes up.” He told her.

“I didn’t think you would you plum.” She told him. She wanted to hug him, but this wasn’t the Doctor just a look alike. Jackie watched him for another minute before she left.

Pete met Rose in the hallway. They walked away from the door before Pete asked, “So what do you think?”

“I never really got all that mumbo jumbo that the Doctor talked about, this guy doesn’t talk like him. He does look like him, takes his tea like him. The Doctor could talk your ear off, I swear, but this man barely says a word. I don’t think he is the Doctor. Maybe he is this universes human version of him. There are only Time Lords in one universe. That man loves her, known her only a few days and is as devoted to her as the Doctor, that’s all I know.” Jackie told him taking Tony from him.

Pete wondered if this was a human version of the Doctor. Part of him wished he was the Doctor. Some of the team in Broadchuch thought it was a possibility, but if Jackie said it wasn’t then this was not the Doctor. He wondered if this was good for Rose and if she would want to stop the cannon project. He didn’t think it was good or safe for Rose to stay in this universe, not with her differences. He wanted her with the Doctor and safe.

Alec kept watch over Rose for hours, not even falling asleep. He didn’t want to chance not being awake when she woke up. She never moved but would sometimes whisper his name. When she did he would rub her cheek and tell her that he was here. Alec finally could stay awake no long and fell asleep with his head resting next to her arm.

He woke up with a neck and backache. Lying in that position wasn’t good for an old man. While he moaned with his movements he heard a voice say, “You know we can get you a bed to sleep in mate. Peter Tyler is the director here. He looked over and there was a red head standing next to him with a tray of food. “I’m Donna, I deliver food around here. Pete asked me to bring you some breakfast this morning, do you want a couple aspirin for your back?” she asked him after watching him move and listening to him moan in pain.

“No, its okay, I am fine. I am allergic to it anyway.” He informed her. She seemed familiar and he wondered if he had seen her before somewhere.

Donna left the tray on the table next to Rose’s bed and left the room.

Alec ate his food and drank the tea. Rose still hadn’t moved. He had not seen any glowing at all; she looked peaceful now and wasn’t calling out anymore either. As he watched she suddenly took a deep breath and exhaled. He saw a golden light come out with her breath. Alex stared at her, what was she, they said human, human and what?”

Alec needed the loo so he got up and walked into the hall to find someone to guide him to one. He found an armed guard standing outside of the room at the door. He wondered why they would need an armed guard at Rose’s door when they were in a locked facility. He got directions to the loo from the guard. He looked around at the halls, doors and people this time while he walked.

While Alec was out of the room Rose woke up and looked around not sure where she was. She realized she was at Torchwood so something bad had happened. They had a special room in medical just for her. She wondered if they had told Alec, how much they told him, and what he was going to think of her now. She wondered what she should tell him now. Right then she remembered why she was here; she was hit by a car while daydreaming. She moved around and wondered how bad it had been and how long she had been there. She closed her eyes again.

Alec walked back into the room. He had washed himself up as best as he could. He took off his shirt to put on a clean one, facing away from Rose and the bed. He started digging through his bag for a clean one when he hears a voice say, “Alec.”


	12. Chapter 12

Alec turned slowly, there was his Rose and she was awake. “Alec you came.” She said. She had honestly thought Pete would tell him she died so they wouldn’t have to explain more about her. There were very few people who knew anything about her so that no one would go after her. She figured if they told him about the healing he would run from her. He was a human after all and she was not quite human anymore, but he was here, he came.

“Oh Rose your awake, they told me it would take a week for you to fully heal and wake up. I was so worried when they came to get me. I am really confused Rose.” He told her, being as honest as he could.

“I will try to explain it. Can you slide up here next to me?” she asked as she moved over to give him more space and patted the bed.

He came over but instead of sitting next to her as she expected he laid down next to her. “So are you fully healed?” he asked her.

Rose moved around again testing herself for pain. “Seems so, I woke up faster than the last time I was here. That time took a week but I had been shot in the head.” Rose told him.

Alec stared at her, “you got shot by an energy blast, whatever that is, in the head and you healed in a week.” He said, letting her know that he knew.

“Oh Alec, I knew that I would have to tell you about myself. I didn’t know how and really couldn’t until Pete gave me permission, he has done so much to protect me and mum.” She sighed. “I come from another universe. In that universe I travelled with a man named the Doctor and we traveled through time and space in his ship. She said watching his face for a reaction.

“They told me that you came from there and saved everyone, they didn’t mention that the Doctor could travel in time and space.” Alec said as he wondered what he had actually gotten in the middle of and how he was suppose to compete with a man that could literally give Rose the stars.

“The Doctor is an alien, a Time Lord.” Rose continued still watching to see if he was going to react negatively to what she was telling him. She wanted to prepare her heart in case he ran, either thinking she was nuts or this was too much to deal with.

“A Time Lord,” he repeated, “you traveled with an Alien is that how you can heal yourself?” He asked keeping his face passive.

“We don’t know, I don’t think the Doctor knew anything about this, and I know it did not happen to any of his other human companions that traveled with him before me. I have a memory of a light and some singing, when he changed faces, but I don’t know if that is when it happened.

Alec kept his face passive as he struggled with what Rose was telling him. “So, he changes faces, did he hurt you when it happened? Are you sure that you are okay?” He asked her. He was really wondering if her brain was okay, changing faces and gold light, though he saw gold light when she breathed out. He wondered if the damage wasn’t fixed yet. This was a lot for anyone to take on, and for one who was a cop and dealt with facts, he knew that aliens existed, he just wasn’t sure if Rose was really one of them.

“You know of cybermen, though they weren’t aliens in this universe, but you have seen the aliens that we are protecting. I know they look human, the Doctor does too. We can show you pictures of others that have been here, if you want.” Rose started to cry, she realized he didn’t believe her.

“Oh Rose, I am sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry. I will listen.” He mentally kicked himself for making her cry; she had just gotten over some bad injuries. He pulled her to himself and held her. “So Time Lord’s changed their faces and their bodies, or just the face?” He asked as he wanted to try to understand. She had made him better, he would help her. But her healing and the alien stuff would have to be dealt with.

“Time Lord’s don’t die, at least not for a long time. He never did say how many regenerations he had or which one he was on. They rewrite their DNA if something happens to them that they can’t heal from my fist Doctor got hurt somehow by the Daleks, I think, and he was surrounded by a golden light and turned into my second Doctor, the one who looks like you. The first one was older looking, big ears,” She told him. “Give me my phone,” She said as she finally figured she could show him pictures and he may believe her and understand.

He handed her the phone, she scrolled through it until she found a picture of Jack, Mickey and her first Doctor. Then thumbed through all the pictures she had of the Doctor in the two regenerations. In the background of a few of the pictures was the TARDIS.

“They have police boxes in your universe then?” Alec questioned. Seeing an actual police box made Alec realize that maybe this was all really real as both of the Doctors were in pictures standing in front of the blue box and both of them had the same look on their faces when looking at Rose. This alien loved her.

“Yeah, though not in many years, that is not a real police box, it’s our ship disguised as a Police box.” Rose figuring he wouldn’t believe her.

Alec heard her say out ship. He was quiet as he thought about everything Rose had told him. He kept her pulled up against him. Rose suddenly realized he didn’t have a shirt on and pulled back a bit. She had never seen the Doctor without his shirt on s she wanted to see Alec, but her head was still a little fuzzy and she was worried he would reject her. She ran her finger up and down his chest wondering if he looked like the Doctor. A thought niggled at the back of her mind, something about Alec’s chest. 

They both jumped as Donna walked in with food for Alec, “oi, no fondling the patients.” She said to Alec when she saw him in bed with Rose.

Alec didn’t want to move and didn’t care what Donna thought, he wanted to hold Rose.

“Get Pete and the Doctor,” he said gruffly, “also Rose will need some food.” 

“Rude,” said Donna.

“And not Ginger,” said Rose with a laugh.

Alec looked at her. Everyone at Torchwood was used to the odd jokes that meant something to Rose, and sometimes Mickey. No one ever got them, but they would cheer Rose up. He figured this was some inside joke for her that he just did not understand.

“Sorry inside joke.” Rose told him.

Donna left saying she would be back with food and send Doctor Owen in. Rose gave her a dirty look, she hate Owen. She hoped he would not flirt with her with Alec in here with her. Last time she was in he would flirt every single time they were alone and she really disliked him.

Alec reluctantly got out of the bed and made his tea. He started to put his shirt on because the doctor and Pete would be in soon. 

Rose realized as she watched him make his tea, he took it just like the Doctor. He hadn’t finished buttoning his shirt when he leaned over and kissed Rose; she put her hand on his chest and for the first time actually looked at his chest.

“Alec,” she said.

“Yes,” he answered and looked up at her, her eyes were as wide as saucers.

“Where is your scar?” she asked him.


	13. Chapter 13

“What do you mean, where is my scar?” he looked at her perplexed, it was on his chest plain as daylight.

“You had surgery, for your heart condition. You had a pacemaker right?” She asked him wondering if the Intel report was wrong.

“Yeah, I did. its right here Rose,” he said as he pointed down to where the jagged scar should have been.”There is no scare,” he said as he looked back at Rose. “Where did it go? Did you heal me?” He asked, Rose knew that she hadn’t, the only person she could heal was herself.

“No Alec, I can’t do that. I can only heal myself.” She replied in a whisper. Maybe she was wrong, maybe if she loved someone she could heal them. 

Alec stared down at his chest as Owen and Pete walked in and he quickly buttoned his shirt. 

He watched as Owen checked Rose over with some odd portable gadgets that Alec had never seen before. He tried paying attention to that but his brain wondered about the scar that should be on his chest, he suddenly got this persistent knocking sensation on his brain.

Owen told them that everything was healed and Rose was good to go. Pete walked out with Owen while they talked. A few minutes later Pete came back in, “I will send someone down with clothes so that you can get dressed. Go straight home and take Alec with you, maybe getting out of torchwood with help to calm him down.” Pete told her, he had seen a really confused and stressed look on the DI’s face. 

Alec heard the word Torchwood and wanted to run. Something was going on with him and he wanted out of here, but Rose came first, she always would come first. He tried to patiently waited for her to dress. He really wanted out of there soon.

On the outskirts of a small town not far from Broadchurch a man stared at the cell phone in his hand, a few months before he had made a deal to look after someone. That someone was supposed to text him every day at 9 at night. He didn’t get that text last night. It looked like something was wrong and there would be some changes coming. 

He walked into the other room and had a quite conversation with the woman in the room. She shook her head as an answer and followed him out. He could finally go back to the normal life he didn’t want before, not sure he did now, and things had changed for him in the last several months. He started packing his stuff as the woman started packing hers. She took his hand and smiled at him. Wherever he went she would follow, The man started looking for information on where they may be.

At Torchwood, Alec stood in the hall with his carry all waiting for Rose to dress. He was trying to piece together everything that he had been told. Part of him wanted to take Rose’s hand and run from all of this, pretend that there was no Doctor who could give Rose the stars, pretend that she probably would never die.

Rose opened the door and smiled at Alec when she saw him standing there. It was like the sun came out when Rose smiled at him like that. Rose took his hand and led him to the parking garage where her car would be waiting. Pete would have had someone bring it to Torchwood and take care of the hotels and the car rental. The team in Broadchurch wouldn’t need her and could take care of the aliens under their protection. She was taking care of Alec here in London. Rose wanted to solve the mystery of Alec Hardy and what happened to the scar even he thought he had.

When the two of them got to Rose’s car, Alec stopped and stared at the car. “Same exact color as the Police Box.” He stated.

“Yep.” She said popping the P. He thought it was cute. Though he probably wouldn’t have if he knew she had picked it up from the Doctor he was so jealous of.

Alec opened the car door for her, and then went around to the other side of the car; he put his bag in the back instead of the boot and got in.”We are going to your house?” he asked her.

“My flat yeah, I don’t have a house. I could but it is just me and I don’t need a whole house. I couldn’t stay living with mum and dad, plus Mickey and his Granma moved in. I needed my own space.” She told him.

“Rickey, who’s Rickey and why do you call Pete dad?” he asked her. There was some much information to take in, but so much more that he really didn’t know. Like Pete and Jackie, how were they her parents?

“Mickey,” she said like she would say it when the Doctor would purposely call Mickey Rickey. “Mickey used to live in my universe, when we stopped the cybermen Mickey stayed to help. Rickey who is this world’s version of Mickey died during the cyber attack. He stayed to take care of his grandmother. Pete is my dad, or this world’s version of him. My dad died when I was a baby, Pete lost his wife in the cyber attack. When they came to help us my mum came back with him. So It is my mum and dad, just two universe versions together. 

Alec thought about this for a few minutes. “Am I this world’s version of the Doctor?” he asked wondering how this could be so normal for him to think about, yet actually voice his thoughts.

Part of Rose thought maybe he was the actual Doctor; his heart beat had been weird. But he had heart issues and she put it off as that. The Doctor had said he couldn’t get through, even if he figured it out there was no TARDIS and this man was nothing like the Doctor. She wondered if he lied about the surgery so he could go back to work.

When they arrived at Rose’s flat Rose parked in her spot and go out before Alec could open her door because she was so deep in thought, she had never answered his question. Alec got out and grabbed his hold all before following her to the door and up the stairs.

After Rose opened the door Alec walked into the flat and looked around. It reminded him of his place. There wasn’t much furniture or decorations, everything was functional. The only difference between his place and hers was that Rose had a lot of pictures; he only had ones of his daughter. Her pictures were all printed versions of the pictures he had seen on Roses phone.

Rose watched Alec look around her flat. “I am going to go get a shower Alec, why don’t you look around, put your stuff in the spare room and I will be right back.” She told him as she walked down the hall. He watched her go so he would know which room was hers. Rose wondered if he was going to run while she was away.

He found the spare room and sat his hold all on the bed. This room just had a bed and dresser in it. He went out to the kitchen to look around in that room and then wandered back into the living room to look over the pictures of Rose and her friends again.

The Doctor, the second one, he told himself, really did look like him with better hair and no beard. This was the man that Rose loved, or maybe still loves. No one had told him how long she had been here in this universe. How long ago she got lost from her Doctor. He sat on the couch and turned on the television while he waited for Rose to shower. He didn’t really want to dwell on all the information that was going through his head.


	14. Chapter 14

Rose tried to hurry in the shower so she would not leave Alec alone for too long. Once she was dressed she opened her bedroom door slowly, peaking out, not sure if she wanted to know if he left her. She heard the television going, he seemed to have stayed for now, thought Rose.

Rose went into the kitchen to make them some tea. Mum thought tea fixed everything, maybe it would help now. She made Alec the way he liked it, just how the Doctor took his, she smiled at the thought. She picked up the tea mugs and walked into the living room.

Alec looked up when Rose walked in. She was so young, so pretty. How could she want a broken old man like him he had no idea. She had such an adventurous life with the Doctor and Torchwood; he was boring and lived in a small boring town. He took the mug when she offered it and took a sip. “mmm, just like I like it.” He told her.

“Not sure how you don’t get a sugar high off that.” Rose teased him.

She sat down beside him and they sat not talking for a few minutes, both wondering where to start the conversation when Rose’s phone rang, it was Pete. Rose excused herself and walked to the kitchen. “What’s up dad?” she asked.

“Rose, I need you to sit down.” Pete told her. She sat in a chair. 

“Okay I am sitting, what is going on dad?” she asked concerned with the way Pete was talking. She tried to keep her voice down so that Alec wouldn’t hear her over the TV that was still on.

We think that Alec is the Doctor. You know that everyone who goes through goes through the machine that shows whether they have weapons or not, it’s similar to an exray.” Pete continued.

Rose nodded her head but didn’t say anything out loud.

“We didn’t check the log until now. The silent alarm did go of, but we assumed he just carried his service weapon and ignored it. Well we have a guy run through everything to make sure we don’t miss anything. The guy realized that there was an anomaly in his body. When they first called I assumed it was his pacemaker, but it isn’t Rose, he has two hearts.” Pete told her. Rose was silent and that worried Pete.

“Let me check dad, I will call you back.” Rose finally said and hung up.

Rose walked back to the living room. She was wondering if she was still asleep at Torchwood and this was a dream. She had kept dreaming of them both, maybe her brain was playing more tricks on her. She dug her nails into her arm until it hurt. If this was a dream it was very realistic. She took a deep breath and walked into the living room.

Alec smiled at her when she walked into the room, his smile, though was not manic as the Doctor’s usually was. She walked over and sat right next to him and cuddled up to his arm. She put one hand on his chest as she had done earlier. This time she moved it from the left side to the right.

“What’s up?” Asked Alec.

Rose just looked at him, staring into his eyes. He was here; she was drawn to Alec because Alec was the Doctor. Her brain had been trying to tell her this whole time. Something had happened to him and he had someone else’s memories and life. Time Lords did not exist here. She worried about the real Alec Hardy and where he was and what happened to him. Then she wondered how to tell him after everything else that he was the Doctor and not human.

“Alec,” said rose softly. She wanted to kiss him and to hug him, but not like this. “Nothing is up, nothing is wrong. You are here with me.” She cuddled up with him on the couch and just enjoyed spending time with him. He wasn’t sure what was up with Rose, but he was happy to be cuddled up with her and wasn’t going to ruin the mood interrogating her about her odd behavior.

Rose started to get hungry and they decided to order take out. Both of them had not wanted to deal with anything else and just spend time alone together. Rose missed the Doctor’s exuberance and gob, she hoped he would become himself again someday. Rose called and ordered the food paying with her card. She wondered if being Alec had helped him understand money at all. He never quite got that the psychic paper didn’t cover everything.

When the doorbell rang Rose got up to get it, telling Alec where the dishes were in the cupboard and where the silverware was in the drawers. When Rose opened the door she yelped, it wasn’t the delivery person, It was none other than Alec Hardy.  
Alec or the Doctor one came out of the kitchen at Rose’s yelp. He stared at the man at the door. There stood himself or was it Rose’s Doctor? Rose looked back and forth at the two men and pulled the one who stood, saying nothing at the door, into the flat.

“Who are you?” demanded the Doctor Alec.

“I am Alec Hardy, the real one. You are my twin, or whatever you are, since I never could get an explanation from you.” He stated gruffly pointing at the other Alec.

 

“Rose I am Alec Hardy.” The first Alec proclaimed. Just then the doorbell rang again. Rose sent them both into the kitchen so she could get their food. She hurriedly grabbed the food the delivery man was offering, forgot she had paid and handed him the first pill she could pull out of her purse and shut the door. She took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen, today had gotten even weirder. 

“Alec she said pointing at the closest man, you get another plate and fork. You, she said pointing at the other one, dish up the food for everyone. She grabbed her phone from where she left it on the counter and sent a quick text. When the two Alec’s were done doing as she asked, she said “sit”. They both did.

“Okay, which one of you knows me?” she asked them, the Alec to her right raised his hand. She pointed at the other one. “Talk.” She said.

Alec wanted to be his rude self, but figured that he really needed to do some explaining. “I needed to take some time away. I rented a small cabin and told no one what I was doing so I could just be away. I had met a woman, who does have quite the similarities in features to you, though is a bit older. She was helping me heal from my surgery and we could have a relationship without the whole of Broadchurch knowing and interfering. This man crash landed in some blue box that said Police on it. When he came out of the box disoriented, he had some weird box with him. I tried to take it from him so that he wouldn’t fall as he was stumbling a bit; suddenly some weird light surrounded us. When the light finally stopped he fell to the ground. I took him into the cabin and laid him on the couch. When he woke up he was me, same memories everything. I was going to call Torchwood, but then figured he could just go back to Broadchurch and be me while I lived my life in the cabin with the woman I love. Everything in my life was horrible at the point that I had left. It got better after Victoria found me and I just couldn’t face another day being the grumpy cop. When he left he didn’t really remember me, just knew to text me at 9 P.M on the dot. When I didn’t get the text I knew something had happened. I called Miller acting like my normal self; she asked what Torchwood was like and how you were doing. I hung up, called Torchwood and Pete gave me your address. Seems he figured out who this man is. I thought maybe he got his memories back, but doesn’t look like it. “The real Alec Hardy said looking at his look alike “Is there any way to stop this gob. I’m not a talker but since this happened I am and I don’t like it.” He continued with a grimace on his face.

Before he could say anything else Rose cut in, “He doesn’t have his memories. The gob came from him, you must have got a bit of him, and at least you didn’t think you were him, it would have made this so much worse to figure out.” Rose said without telling the DI she knew who the look alike was.

“Alec,” she said carefully to her Alec, “Do you remember any of this?” she asked quietly.

“No, I am Alec Hardy, aren’t I?” Then he put all the clues together, blue box he came out of the blue box. “Rose I’m him, your him, but I don’t remember.” He grunted out as he paced the kitchen and pulled at his hair in frustration. 

“Do you have the box?” She asked the real DI Hardy, she figured calling him Alec was out of the question.


	15. Chapter 15

“Yeah I do. I brought it with me figuring he would want it back, it does belong to him and could be really dangerous if someone else got a hold of it..” he answered He got up and walked out of the room. Rose watched the Doctor pacing back and fourth trying to remember. When the Di returned to the kitchen they could hear the front door open and two voices. The DI turned quickly to go into the hall but Rose put her hand on his to stop him.

“It is my dad and Mickey, I text them to come and help deal with this, they are Torchwood,” She told Hardy.

Pete and Mickey followed Rose’s voice to the kitchen. Both of them stopped and looked at the two identical men standing in Rose’s kitchen. The Doctor recognized Pete from the hospital but had no idea who Mickey was except from Rose’s pictures.

Mickey went to stand by Rose, “Hey babe, are you okay?” he asked her.

One of the Alec’s gave Mickey an icy stare; even as Alec he didn’t like Mickey calling her that. “He must be the Doctor then,” Mickey said to Rose.

Rose got everyone to settle down so that they could discuss what was happening. The Doctor sat by Rose and took her hand.

DI Hardy repeated his earlier story to the two men. When he was done Mickey looked at Rose, “If it wasn’t for the look that one gave me I would assume this one was the Doctor, he does talk a lot.” Mickey scoffed.

“This one Rose said pointing to the man holding her hand, “he doesn’t have a scar from surgery and he has two hearts.” Rose told him.

Pete agreed with her, “The one that came to torchwood has two hearts instead of one, he would be the Doctor.”

The new Alec unbuttoned his shirt to show the scar from surgery, he was Alec Hardy.

“Dad I have an idea to fix this, I think if they both touch the box again it may fix the problem, at least I am hoping.” Rose told Pete. “The Doctor knows more stuff about this, but there are two Alecs and no doctor.”

“I don’t know Rose, but if it makes anything worse we will take them both back to Torchwood and figure something else out.” Pete told her. He really didn’t want to try this outside of Torchwood but Rose wanted to try it now.

“The first time was out in the woods, nothing blew up trees didn’t fall, right?” She asked Alec.

“Nope, it was just the blue light.” Alec answered.

Pete nodded yes. Mickey, Rose and him got up and stood just outside the door way. The DI put the box on the table; the two Alec’s looked at each other and then touched the box.

The blue light surrounded both men; the other three had to look away from the bright light. When it stopped the Doctor again passed out. Pete and Mickey helped to get him out of the chair and took him to Rose’s spare room, the Di following them. 

“How long did it take for him to wake up last time?” she asked him. Looking over at him in the door way. 

“A couple hours.’ He answered.

Pete told Mickey and Alec go to the living room while Rose watched over her Doctor. She sat on the bed and started to wait for him to wake up. Pete watched her for a few before he followed them. When Pete got into the living room the DI looked over at him.

“I know a bit about Torchwood,” He told them before looking Pete in the eye, “Am I going to be forgetting this?” He asked him with his normal forwardness.

“I think we can trust you. You have aliens in Broadchurch that you and DS Miller are helping supervise until we get them home. Did you get any of his memories of his time as you?” Pete asked, curious how this had worked.

The Di shook his head no, he had no new memories. It surprised the Di that Pete, Mickey and Rose acted like this was an everyday occurrence for them, with them working for Torchwood maybe it was. He wondered if he could handle working with Torchwood instead of the police force.

“We will have to do a bit of fuzzing of memories; your girlfriend does look a bit like Rose, so we need the town to think that it was your girlfriend you were seeing this week in town and not Rose. We will take care of it, but we wanted you to know.” Pete told him.

“What are you going to do now?” Mickey asked Alec.

“Go back to my life.” He answered so thankful that the gob seemed to have left him after touching the box. Talking could be so overrated. He had not so bad when it was him and Victoria. Yet if he had information to give it would come out like a tsunami. 

“We will have to see if the Doctor can give you those memories before you go back, well not the ones of him and Rose I suppose.” Pete said, not having a clue what those two had done in the few days together.

“The Doctor, what kind of Doctor’s work for you?” the DI asked Pete. 

“The man in the bedroom is not a Doctor, or maybe his is, I am not sure. His name is the Doctor.” Pete told him.

“He is from Rose’s universe and the reason that I got here and we helped with the cyber attack, Rose loves him.” Mickey told him. No one wanted to give the Di more information than was necessary. After that comment there was no more conversation as the three men waited to see what would happen next.

An hour later Rose felt the bed shift, she had been lying next to him with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and looked over at the Doctor, ”Doctor?” she asked hesitantly. 

“Rose?” he said sitting up his normal voice and accent. He pulled her to him, “Rose, how are you here?” he asked not having any memory of getting here or where here was. He looked around the room trying to figure out where he was.

“Where am I or where are we. The TARDIS crashed landed again like it did when we landed in Pete’s world. I remember having the Zelthian memory box in my hand, opening the door and falling out. There was a man that looked like me standing there, though I have better hair,” he was saying, Rose put her finger on his lips; he stopped talking and kissed them. She removed them and he said, “I love you Rose.”

“Oh Doctor,” She said as she grabbed him down to her and kissed him, he kissed her back.

“So where are we?” he asked her

“This is my flat in Pete’s world.” She told him as she got off the bed and went to stand in front of him. “You fell through another hole and landed here. You been here a few months living as Alec, I have been here two year.” She told him.

“Oh, Rose I am sorry. I’m here now, we can be together again.” He told her as her cupped her cheek with his hand and leaned over to kiss her. He pulled her to him and held her.

“So do you know what happened to me after that? I am also curious how you found me” he asked.

She told him the whole story of working for Torchwood, having to deal with the grumpy Di who was him, the accident, how she had figured out that he wasn’t really Alec Hardy and how they helped him get his memories back. The Doctor held on to Rose as she told him the whole story. 

“So you can heal yourself?’ he asked Rose. Out off the whole story that Rose had told him, he had fixated on his Rose.

“Yeah, yeah I can.” She told him, hoping he wouldn’t be upset with her.

“If the TARDIS still functions then we can see what is going on with you. If not I may rig something up at Torchwood.” He told her.

She wondered suddenly if they may be stuck here. The TARDIS almost didn’t survive the last trip here. Then she wondered if he really wanted her to go with him, he kissed her, but she still worried.

 

“Um, Doctor?” she started to say, “If the TARDIS works are you leaving?” she asked him.

“Not without you Rose.” He told her as he stood up and took a step toward her, pulling her into his arms he whispered in her ear, “I love you and I can’t live without you.”

Rose shivered with his breath on her ear. “Better with two.” She told him. 

Rose hoped the TARDIS would work, it had survived last time, but it had been several months. She wanted to go home and be with the Doctor. She loved him anyway she could get him, but she knew he would be so bored without the traveling. She couldn’t believe the grumpy ole DI that was so sweet on her was really her Doctor.

They walked hand in hand to the living room. Pete and Mickey noticed the Doctor was back right away, he was more hyper and grinning from ear to ear, bouncing on his feet.

“Well Doctor, glad to see you are back,” said Pete as he stood to shake his hand. His daughter looked so happy to have her man back. Jackie may not be so happy Rose would leave with the Doctor, but even she knew how much Rose loved him.

“Hey boss, nice to see you,” Said Mickey to the Doctor. 

Suddenly the Doctor let go of Rose’s hand and ran down the hall, all four of the people in the living room looked down the hall to see where he was running to. About 15 minutes later the Doctor came back looking like himself. “Figured it would be easier if I looked like me instead of looking like him,” The Doctor said looking down at Rose. “No more scruffy face kisses.” He told her with his normal manic grin.

It only took a day for them to deal with the aftermath. The Doctor looked for the memories of being Alec using the blue box. Since he was the Doctor again he knew how to use it now properly. The DI helped Rose and the Doctor find the TARDIS while Mickey and Pete rounded up Jackie, Gwen, and Jake to meet them before they left. Even though the Doctor had told him the TARDIS might not be able to go home, Pete figured that alien could do anything he put his mind to and actually doubted that it was a possibility that they were stuck there. 

They had spent the night at Rose’s flat, one for her to gather all her stuff to take with her. The DI stayed in the spare room and that meant Rose got the Doctor in her bed. The DI said that with Torchwoods help everyone would think Victoria was the woman that the DI had been dating. The Doctor helped to get the aliens that had been stuck in Broadchurch back to their planet so all of Torchwood could go home. 

When they got back to the TARDIS they found that she had healed herself and was ready to go. The Doctor loaded Rose’s stuff up while they waited for her family and friends to say goodbye to her. Rose spent a few minutes with each of her friends, sad to leave them, yet not. She was happy to be going home. She had never planned on staying had always been her plan to find the Doctor. She took the long way round this time. She spent more time with Jackie, Pete, and Mickey. Tony was so little he would never remember her. They took several pictures, making sure that the TARDIS wasn’t in any that would be displayed at the mansion.

Rose hugged Jackie, “Bye mum, I love you.” She told her.

“I know you have to go, you love him, even when he was the human DI you were drawn to him. I belong here with Pete and you belong in the stars with the Doctor.” Jackie told Rose before looking at the Doctor. “You take care of her or I will come through and slap you into your next regeneration.” She told him before giving Rose one last hug.

The Doctor walked up to Pete, “Don’t stop working on that cannon. It won’t work unless there is a multiverse break down and I may need to come help you again. So come find us if you need us.” He told Pete.

Rose and the Doctor said their last goodbyes to her family and friends. The DI and Victoria had already returned to Broadchurch and the life he had thought he wanted to leave behind. They walked into the TARDIS hand in hand. The Doctor was dressed in his customary suit and Rose let him walk ahead so she could ogle his bum, after all she could openly do that now.

The Doctor turned back to her, “Are you ready to leave?” he asked her.

“I’m ready my Doctor,” she told him and then smiled up at him with her tongue in teeth smile. “Let’s go to our universe and save a world,” She told him. He bent down to kiss her as he pulled down the lever, The TARDIS shook as she took her thief and her wolf home, Rose grabbed a hold of the consul to steady herself and laughed, she was home, in the TARDIS and her Doctor.


End file.
